Live, Die, Repeat
by Mornela
Summary: This is not as much a fanfic as advertising of a great movie, "Edge of Tomorrow" And it's beautiful because, like "Pacific Rim", and "Inception" earlier, it allows the heroes of any canon to get into their reality. The idea of the film is not new - "Groundhog Day" in a fantastic entourage, but it is served just fine))


Autor: Мэтти (Mattie)

Canon: Star Trek: Reboot, AU, sometimes retelling of the movie "Edge of Tomorrow"

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kirk / Spock

Status: finished

Size: ~ 2700 words

Disclaimer: Copyright Holders - Ownership

From the author: This is not as much a fanfic as advertising of a great movie, "Edge of Tomorrow"

And it's beautiful because, like "Pacific Rim", and "Inception" earlier, it allows the heroes of any canon to get into their reality. The idea of the film is not new - "Groundhog Day" in a fantastic entourage, but it is served just fine))

And now there are 2,700 words on this topic with the characters of Trek. How is it possible to resist? ))

Warning and apology: the fan fiction contains plot spoilers of "Edge of Tomorrow", and can be not quite clear without knowledge of this plot.

Warning from the translator: free liberal translation in few places.

Translation proofreader: CruxMDQ  u/4481060/CruxMDQ

Live. Die. And again…

Lieutenant Spock, the slayer of mimics, symbol of the newest and most successful Starfleet program, was preparing for the upcoming deployment in his own way, completely alone in the training hangar. Even his own elite subordinates did not dare to disrupt their commander's concentration.

"The steel bastard", they called him behind his back, sometimes in a fearful way, sometimes jokingly, but always with respect. And, as monikers went, it was not a bad one at all, having been earned on the field of battle and paid for with blood and sweat.

So Spock had pretended not to care, despite it bothering him somewhat.

Suddenly an alarm went off - someone had entered the perimeter of the training ground. The drones imitating mimics immediately rushed toward the reckless intruder. Spock expected to hear the sound of a body crashing into a wall, but surprisingly the man dodged the attacks, in almost a dancing fashion, with slight movements.

Spock shifted from the sarvangasana position to bhujangasana, and then rose easily to his feet. He was intrigued by such skill, but no one would notice it from his face. A young man was standing before him. Fair-haired and clear-eyed, wearing a cadet uniform with an auxiliary corps insignia.

He twisted his brow and demanded: "Who allowed you to trespass here, cadet?"

The guy shook his blonde forelocks. "You did, sir. Tomorrow we will meet with you on the beach, immediately after the landing on the France coast. And then we'll both die there."

During his school years, Spock had suffered enough from earthly jokes, and somehow this cadet had thought it would be a brilliant idea to stage another. A biting rebuke jumped to his tongue, but the intruded interrupted him:

"Sir, when I first came to you, I thought maybe you have the same kind of thing I got. And that was why you knew mimics so well and put down so many of them. But it turned out that you can just 'hear' them, with the help of your telepathy.

Spock was surprised. _I did not share this information with anyone other than the superior officers. I need to know more about this cadet._

So Spock allowed the conversation to continue. "It's not 'can', cadet. I could."

"Well, yes, you said that you could hear them before. Now they have learned to shield themselves from you. But you still turned out to be my only ally. You 'read' me and believed me."

Spock opened his mouth, but the cadet interrupted him again. "Here you usually say that I should stop wasting time and speak plainly. But you know, sir, I just have a metric ton of time. Just hear me out... Every time I die, I relive the day. Again and again. That's how I know that tomorrow's attack will fail - the mimics possess information about it, they know how to operate with time. As do I. And I need your help to win this war, sir."

...

Spock brought the cadet to one of the corners of the gun repair shop and locked the door from the inside. They sat opposite each other, and the earthling took Spock's hands in seeming habitual movement, placing them on his temples.

\- It will be faster this way, believe me.

...

The cadet - _Kirk, his name is Jim Kirk,_ \- the cadet Kirk was right: it would have been impossible to believe without telepathic confirmation. Spock watched how he met Jim Kirk over and over again, how he recognized him and his secret anew. How he trained him. _So this is where the dodge movement comes from. I myself coached this cadet._ And then... Next, Spock saw his own death, again and again, under different circumstances, but always in an attempt to help Jim Kirk. Everything invariably ended in pain and death of the earthling himself.

_This is impossible to get used to._

Spock made an earnest effort to interrupt telepathic contact not too abruptly, and marginally succeeded.

\- Good. I believe you, cadet. Now clarify a few questions for me. I could not understand from your mind how you got this incredible ability.

\- Lucky as a dead man. The first time, I took with me one of these special mimics, Alpha. I blowed up us both with a grenade. And then I woke up again in the barracks And then I went to fight the battle again, and died again, and woke up, and so on. My friend, Bones, he's a doctor. He examined my blood and said that something got in it when I died the first time. Some blue shit, maybe Alpha's blood. Whenever an Alpha dies, the brain of all mimics, the Omega, can go back in time and do something differently to stop it. And while I am connected with this thing, I can do the same thing. Manage time.

_This is vital information._

\- You need to contact the command, cadet. I will testify about the veracity of your words and...

Jim Kirk waved his hand.

\- I tried. Dozens of times. Sometimes you came along with me. The best thing I got was to have my brains vivisected.

Spock needed little thought to see the futility of pursuing that line of action.

\- And now?

\- Yes, now I come to you ... to you. From my point of view, we are old acquaintances. You read my mind time after time. You believe me. You train me. Well, you did until you decided that I would learn nothing more. You taught me to control the exoskeleton and fight on swords, and shoot in the way only the Vulcans know. And then we made a plan. We need to find the Omega. You felt her while you could sense mimics. Just did not know where she was. But we almost figured it out. You feel my connection with her. You got a picture from my mind - a destroyed hydroelectric station. We thought that Omega was hiding there. We tried to get through to her, again and again. At first I couldn't even get you out of the beach alive. Later we started to climb further, inland. Hundreds of attempts. Like a video game I couldn't escape from.

Spock frowned.

\- Is this a "game" for you, cadet Kirk?

Jim shook his head.

\- No. Seeing the guys down there on the beach die again and again, how you die ... unbearable. From what I know: tomorrow it will happen again, not at all easier. Worst of all, when ... we have already reached this far, and there is a flyer, a light model, and we know that we cannot escape from the mimics on the ground, and you launch the engine, and the mimics attack from ambush, and you ...

Spock didn't like the feverish gleam of Jim Kirk's eyes. He looked at the earthling and saw his fatigue. Physically, Jim Kirk was in good shape, but morally ...

_This experience hardened his character, changed him. And exhausted him. He needs to get some rest._

\- Cadet Kirk. How much are you in this state? In subjective time?

The earthman smiled wryly.

\- You rarely ask it. Funny. Today is our anniversary, three hundred and sixty-five days. I lost count a couple of times, but I think ...

Shocked, Spock switched to a more personal tone.

\- Did you die three hundred and sixty five times?

Jim shrugged.

\- Well, you - a little less. I die during the training, and you die more often in the battle. You try to protect me all the time, as if I asked.

Spock interrupted the cadet's agitated, confused speech.

\- Jim. You definitely need another workout.

...

\- Yoga? But why? You yourself answered that it is not functional for me now, and ...

\- Apparently, at that time you were in a different psychological state. You need to calm down. Relax. This will increase the effectiveness of your actions.

\- Umm… Okay. But what kind of posture is this?

\- Savasana.

\- Sava-what?

\- "Pose of the corpse."

\- ... Well, thank you, friend. I already got enough experience of being a corpse.

\- And you still can't do it right. Unclench your teeth. Try to relax your facial muscles. So. Now…

...

...

\- Jim? Sit down. Relax your shoulders. Good. Now, tell me the rest. All the truth.

Jim Kirk's face twisted painfully.

\- The truth? I had enough of losing you. So I went there alone. And I got there, Spock, got to the power station. Only that Omega wasn't there, just an ambush from Alphas. They surrounded me and wounded me, but did not finish me off. They were waiting for me to die from it. I managed to jump into the tank with the cooler, they did not expect this from me. Drowning is an awful way to go, let me tell you.

\- When I came to you the next time, we decided that the Omega had baited us, that we should try again. So we connect minds, again and again, and you almost find out where Omega is actually hidden. We need to try again. Every time we get better and better. Understanding each other. And we... you know, we started talking. Began to... come closer. You like green tea. Sugarless. We found a little in the old farmhouse, on the way to the hydroelectric station. We warmed up there when I managed to persuade you, and you were telling me about your parents and domestic sehlat that you had in a childhood. Then we usually kissed.

Spock managed to squeeze out only:

\- I doubt it very much.

Jim grinned.

\- Well, yes, I invented this part. Do not blame me for the attempt. Actually, you and I once ... Well, or rather, you almost let me... oh, uh, yes. I did not try again. You commented that you only need it with those who are ... meant for you.

Spock looked the earthling in the eyes and saw the impossible there. He had to know for sure.

\- Do you ... experience a feeling of being in love with me, cadet?

Jim Kirk coughed.

\- This is something new. You have never asked before. I... I initially could not stand you. You only drilled me and killed me. Then I fell for you like an idiot. But it was a long time ago. Now it is different. I think that now... Now I love you. - Jim rubbed his head in confusion. - Heck. Maybe you just shoot me and start over? You always do that when I break something in training. Spine, or leg. You say: "This is logical," and puff! Reboot.

Spock still could not put in order in his mind the three words that he had heard in relation to himself. It was impossible, unreal.

\- No.

\- What?..

Spock raised his head.

\- We will not implement this reboot now. We will conduct a different procedure. … How many fingers do I show behind my back, Jim?

\- How do I know?

\- So we didn't have this conversation before, right?

\- Well, yes, but what, actually? ..

\- Now you're quite relaxed and, I suppose, ready.

\- Ready to what?

\- To a deeper telepathic interaction.

\- Oh. And here I thought ...

\- In this, you also need more training.

\- Haha.

Spock never practiced such a deep melding. It was a very personal procedure, he just was not able to open up to anyone so much, to accept someone else. Until meeting with Jim Kirk.

_Three hundred and sixty fifth time. And I saw in his mind how during these three hundred and sixty-five times Jim Kirk has changed. From a talented, but undisciplined and inexperienced cadet, he became a skilled fighter and a competent tactician. He became a better man. Became to me..._

Spock tried to calm his restless mind and set his fingers on the contact points on Jim Kirk's face.

\- My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts ...

_My heart to yours._

...

\- I located Omega, Jim. Central Paris, underground parking. Under the Louvre. What is our plan for this case?

Jim Kirk's eyes glowed again.

\- I thought of everything, Spock. We'll get help from the guys in my platoon. These guys do not know me well and do not have to believe me. But the main thing, even if they don't know me, I do know them.

...

Behind the fabric wall of the tent, Lieutenant Spock involuntarily eavesdropped on the conversation of Jim Kirk's colleagues.

\- He-he knows everything about me, sir! About Miss Sidorova, who was my second grade teacher in Leningrad.

\- Oh, Pasha, this guy is just a charlatan, and you bought it.

\- But he knows everything about all of you! Even the name of Uhura! Ny...

\- Shut up, curly!

\- Well, uh, yes, this is already something, but he cannot expect that we will easily break the regs just trusting his words!

Jim Kirk's voice said with authority:

\- You're absolutely right, Scotty. But I do not ask you to believe me and follow me. I ask you to believe him and go after him.

_This clearly means that the time has come for my solemn appearance._

Spock stepped into the tent and found himself facing seven pairs of piercing eyes.

\- Lieutenant Spock, this is squad E. Guys, this is ...

\- We know who it is. The steel bast—

\- Stop right there, Scotty. Lieutenant Spock. Honor to meet you, sir. I am Hikaru Sulu.

\- And what a nice habit to call everyone present as guys, right, Uhura?

Jim nodded.

\- You're right, Gaila. Guys and ladies. Tomorrow we will all perish. Or we become heroes today. Your choice.

\- Alive heroes?

\- Sorry, Bones, I can't promise that. Our chances are four percent. Four percent chance that today we will save our entire world.

...

The landing craft they hijacked reached Paris without interference, and it was there that the mimics shot them down. Two of Jim's squad, an Orion girl and a very young Russian boy, died immediately. The rest were injured too, Jim Kirk - seriously. He was unconscious, bleeding. Spock tried to stop the blood, but in vain. The Earthling's lips were already gray. But this was not the worst.

As soon as Jim came to himself, his face twisted with grimace of grief. He frantically caught Spock by the collar and whispered feverishly:

\- I lost my ability with blood, Spock. I can no longer restart the day, I can feel it.

\- Well, we need only one successful attempt.

The surviving Cadets from Squad E have volunteered to cover Jim and Spock. They had no chance of survival, and they understood that. Both Jim and Spock were also injured, but could not afford to neglect the sacrifice of their comrades.

Crippled, unable to fly again, the boat tossed its wounded passengers to the very entrance to the underground levels of the Louvre. This great place which Spock repeatedly visited during his studies, was destroyed, flooded. He and Jim, supporting each other, made their way lower and lower, and finally press against the last line of defense of the mimics. They managed to break through to the lower level, having blown up the floors and collapsed down with them.

Spock attempted to stand and cried out in agony when he leaned on his injured leg.

Jim clutched his head.

\- All guys died in vain, and we also die if I don't think of anything now.

Spock shook the man by the shoulders.

\- Their death was not in vain, Jim. It let us get here. We only need to complete our mission.

\- But now that Alfa can not be killed! Omega will just restart the day and be ready for our arrival. There is only one way out. I will distract Alfa and you will blow up Omega.

Spock stretched his wounded leg. The pain was almost near beyond his control, but he was still capable of one last spurt.

\- No, I'll distract them, Jim.

Jim Kirk's face became gray.

\- No, it's better if I ...

Spock shook his head.

\- None of us will survive, Jim. But I am in better shape and can take these creatures further, allowing you to destroy Omega. And... you should know. I got much more out of your mind than the location of Omega. I realized that you are the one who is meant for me.

Spock grabbed Jim Kirk by the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, and Jim answered him with all his earthly passion, with all his love.

Spock had to gather all his strength of will to release the earthling. He straightened up and turned sharply not to be captured by these blue eyes again. And he ran. He tried to make as much noise as possible, looping between broken machines, striking their metal sides. And he achieved his goal: the Alphas followed him. Their first hit only grazed Spock's shoulder. Spock dodged and changed the direction of the race. He managed to hold out for a full minute, until the second blow pierced his chest.

Spock understood that these wounds were incompatible with life. And yet he took three more steps to the side before he fell. He managed to see how the cadet Kirk darted between the concrete pillars towards a hole in the floor where Omega was hiding.

Spock felt pride.

_I wish I could have been longer with him. But I trained him well. And I believe in him._

And then Alpha's monstrous face appeared from the car hood and a second later Lieutenant Spock died.

Lieutenant Spock, the fighter of mimics, the symbol of the new victorious program of the Fleet, was preparing for tomorrow's attack in his own way, completely alone in the training hangar.

Before that, he had been analyzing the latest reports whole morning, and they all confirmed one thing: after the mysterious release of energy in the Paris region, all the mimics had lost any ability to resist. In these circumstances, tomorrow's offensive was expected to be an undoubted success.

_So why am I tormented by this ... feeling. This loss?_

Suddenly, Spock felt someone's eyes on him. He moved from sarvangasana position to bhujangasana, and then rose easily to his feet. A young man was standing before him. Fair-haired and clear-eyed, wearing a cadet uniform with insignia of the command corps. The guy was looking at Spock as if he was waiting for something. With hope.

A strange feeling seized Spock at that moment.

_I do not know him. How can we be connected?_

Spock was unable to move or speak, and then the cadet coughed and spoke himself:

\- Lieutenant. You need to learn a lot. About this sudden victory, and about me, and... about us.

Without letting the earthman finish speaking, Spock took two quick steps forward and tenderly touched his face with his fingers.

THE END


End file.
